


Destroyer of Worlds

by thats_my_bulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vegebul, soft caress, tpth smutfest entry, tpthvegebulsmutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_my_bulma/pseuds/thats_my_bulma
Summary: The destroyer makes a confession.Short (late) little one-shot written for TPTH Vegebul Smutfest (Bonus Day: Soft Caress) :>





	Destroyer of Worlds

He was a murderer, a calculated killer, a whirlwind of anger and ruin. The thrill of annihilation had been bred in his blood, cruelty borne into him over the years as an exterminator for Frieza. At a very young age, Vegeta had been stolen away from his family and trained to be the executioner of countless sentient species; he had loved every second of the brutality he had inflicted on weaker beings. He had relished when planets would explode into fire and ash by his gloved hands.

But she, a weak alien woman, had invited him into her home and had captivated him.

He lay naked on her bed as the rain poured outside the window, dozing as small hands fluttered over the skin on his back, his arm, his palm. The teal haired woman, gorgeous and slight, lay beside him with her eyes nearly closed; caressing his scar battered skin, contented in the presence of a destroyer of worlds.

Out of all the galaxies, in all the worlds he had been to, he had never felt comfort like he did with Bulma. He had known other women in the past, but none had ever cared for him. Many were paid, as he was not above finding release in one of the many taverns and brothels in some derelict spot in the milky way. Some he had coupled with were just fascinated with bedding a prince; a part of his heritage he never forgot to mention. But Bulma, she was rich, she was beautiful and she was intelligent; she had no reason to love him.

And yet, for some reason beyond the destroyer’s comprehension, she did.  

She caressed the inside of his arm, the area he enjoyed being touched the most outside of sex. He couldn’t pinpoint why he enjoyed the sensation of her delicate fingers on that most sensitive flesh, but he only knew it brought him comforting sensations and nostalgic ease. He exhaled as she turned to him, opening her brilliant blue eyes and giving him a gentle smile.

He would rarely talk to her about the past events of his life, his passion and his goals. He was a complicated soul, a man who had known little more than pain, and inflicting pain. Talking about emotions and feelings were just not something that he did; in fact, he struggled in most any social situation that didn’t involve fighting. But she never pried, she took him at face value and they shared a bond he had never imagined having with anyone. _Ever._

He glared at her, his dark eyes trusting for the first time in his entire life- and for some reason, he could see the trust in her eyes too. She wasn’t stupid by any means, and she knew. She knew all that he had done- maybe not the amount of people or the number of planets he had ended- but she knew enough to be afraid of him. But somehow, _she wasn’t_. For some reason she had made the first move, inviting him into her space, putting up with his shit and ultimately coupling with him. Taking him as her only lover.

She pulled herself closer to him as he followed her with his sharp jet eyes, not moving his head off the arm he was laying on when she kissed and nuzzled his cheek. He glanced over at her as she stared at him, his eyes closing as she ran her small hand over his cheek and jaw before placing a gentle kiss on his closed lips.

Vegeta reciprocated, kissing her softly, chastely at first. She closed her eyes and he lifted his head to kiss her deeply, his hands betraying his guarded self as he ran them over her creamy skin with a gentleness he had never known that he could have possessed before her. He pushed her soft teal waves behind her ears and she kissed his wrist before he took her face in his large hands.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him with trust, with love, and a fire that consumed him. How a creature bold as she could exist, he wasn’t sure. But he felt at home in those eyes.

 “I love you.” She whispered, and he sighed, letting his hands fall from her face and into her palms. Those three words, so silly and human, meant more to him than he could ever admit. But confessing his love to her had still eluded him. He was not some sappy human, a sentimental fool- He was a destroyer of worlds, after all.

“I know.” He whispered back as she looked down, again disappointed at his answer. He exhaled, making a face before lifting her chin up, stroking her hair back without looking her in the eyes. It was more of a battle for him to admit his feelings to her, than to go to combat with a formidable foe. He felt his stomach sinking as he ground his teeth, still staring at her as she gazed at him, waiting for him to say anything.

“I, love you too.” He swallowed, and her eyes flashed with a joy that he had never witnessed in any being before. All because he had said (and meant) four stupid words… She embraced him deeply, wordlessly and he stared solemnly ahead before reciprocating- feeling vulnerable and foolish, and yet also deeply satisfied. She breathed against his bare chest and he ran his hands over her hair, his heart thumping harder than he was comfortable with.

Did he deserve this life after all that he had done? Certainly not. But somehow he had been tamed by an alien woman with no physical strength, possessing only gentle hands and misplaced love that put an end to the destroyer, turning the monster into a man.

 

 


End file.
